A thing or TWO to remind you of Fred with
by PinkSilhouette
Summary: another school years started at Hogwarts and George is now a Professor. Two freshmen arrived with a surprise. Story better than summary. Draco/Ginny Ron/Hermione George/OC Harry/Luna Fred/OC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: MOST CHARACTERS ARE BORROWED FROM J.K. ROELING'S HARRY POTTER SERIES. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs AND PLOT.

I. Gryffindor's new cubs

It's been twelve years since the Second Wizarding War had occured. Everyone seemed to have move on already. Hogwarts had been restored and is about to start another schoolyear. Almost everyone is excited to be back at Hogwarts. Except for a man in the name of George Weasley.

"Okay George, you can doo this. It's about time!" he told himself as he std in front of the Entrance Hall. This place had been his home for about seven years. This is also his and his brother, Fred, started their dreams. Most of his memories with him is here. The best - and the worst. This is where everything strted, and unfortunatly ended.

"So you said 'yes'" a familiar voice brought him back to reality. It was Harry Potter, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. "What's with all the secrecy?"

"Well you see, it's a last minute decision" George replied after giving his friend a hug. "I literally had to fight with myself over it."

After a few more minutes of chatting, the two of them entered the Great Hall. On the teacher's table, George saw familiar faces. One is his former teacher and head of Gryffindor House, Professor Mcgonagall. The other is Professor Flitwick.

"George!" squealed Ginny as she ran towards his brother, she is now the resident Medi-Witch of the school. Behind her closely follows her husband, Draco Malfoy who teaches Potions.

"Ginny, relax! It's not like we haven't seen each other. We were just together yesterday..." said George after Ginny let him go from a very tight hug. "Draco..." he said as he shook hands with his brother-in law. "Oh, Hermione! Still looking great" George said as he waved at the very pregnant Hermione Granger-Weasley. She managed to wave back but she could not stand since her belly been so heavy lately. She teaches History of Magic and Muggle Studies.

"Mr. Weasley, welcome back!" said Minerva McGonagall, a smile on her face. "Or shuld I say, Professor?"

"I'm glad to be back Prof - I mean Headmistress" he politely replied as he took the older lady's knuckles to his lips making her blush like a schoolgirl.

The other school staff welcomed him as well. Even Filch, Nearly-Headless Nick and the ther ghosts and poltergiests. A few Moments later, First years started to arrive. They were ushered by some sophomores, one of them is Teddy Lupin, the son of the late Nymphadora and Remus Lupin. Seeing him all grown up made George realize that it had been really long since the war, knowing teddy was just a few months old when it happened.

In the middle of the crowd of freshmen, two boys are whispering hush words to each other. One was blonde and the other was a brunette. They both look very much alike, only their hair differ so were their eyes. But it's not the shade that makes their eyes so unlike, it's the eotion eache set portray. The blonde may have pale grey eyes, but it is pure of love, eagerness and passion. While the brunette's brown ones shows nothing but coldness, emptiness.

"Are you sure about this?" asked the blonde to his dark-haired companion.

"I'm positive... So man up!" the other replied, annoyance evident in his tone.

"This is illegal"

"No it's not, so shut it!" with that being said, the blonde just kept quiet. He just watch as each student was sorted. One-by-one, students took the seat in the middle and the Sorting Hat was placed on their head. So far, things have been going well but not until the Headmistress came across a name very much familiar to her.

"Black, Fabian George?" she said, or more likely asked. It was the blonde boy. The boy took the seat by the headmistress. And upon contact, the Sorting Hat's eyes widened. As if he discovered something about the boy.

"A Black, eh?" it said. "Heart of gold, brave, loyal... Very much different from the others of your name. GRYFFINDOR!"

"Next, Black, Faust Gideon" said the Headmistress making her surprise double seeing that there's not just one but two Blacks in this batch.

"Your attitude reminds e of a boy I once sorted... In his mind was nothing but himself. Although your hearts are different. You may look tough but inside your not. You are well fitted to be in a house where people thiinks like you a lot. But your heart's desire is more important. GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat said.

"Gin, isn't your uncles' names Fabian and Gideon?" said Draco as he studied the freshmen who were just sorted.

"Yeah... Isn't that weird?" Ginny replied sensing where the conversation is about to go. "And didn't... Didn't _she _used the name Black?" Draco merely nodded. This school year will surely be the most interesting it will ever be for him.

A/N: Please Review. Also, I would like to ask some help an girl name for '_her'. _The girl Ginny was referring to. Constructive criticiszms are very mych welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: MOST CHARACTERS ARE BORROWED FROM J.K. ROWLING'S HARRY POTTER SERIES. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs AND PLOT.

II. _Her_

31st of July, 1981. Exactly nine months after the Dark Lord's downfall, a baby girl was born to the family of one of his loyal followers. _The Malfoys._ They named her Sophia Narcissa Malfoy, she has blonde hair and pale grey eyes, but as soon has her father held her the color of her hair started to change. An evident proof that she is a Methamorphmagus. Lucius Malfoy look at her newborn daughter in surprise, not knowing how to react.

"What's wrong?" asked Narcissa, who was still weak after giving birth.

"Her hair..." was all he could say as he hand her daughter to his wife. Narcissa looked at her daughter, her blonde hair is now black. And before she could say anything, it turned a light shade of brown. The couple was so confuse. They do not know what to do. So Narcissa did something she had not done for years, she owled her sister, Andromeda. She herself have a daughter who is a methamorphmagus so they thought they could help her.

It took until the next morning for Andromeda to recieve the letter. Knowing her sister and brother-in-law, she reluctantly opened the parchment. A very familiar handwriting came into view. That of Narcissa's. As soon as she finished reasing it, she went to the Malfoy Manor where she was welcomed by the elves that guided him to the newbord's nursery.

"Cissa..." she said as she gave her sister a hug. Narcissa's eyes showed that she had been crying all night. Andromeda then looked at the crib, where a beautiful blonde baby was in sight.

"Her hair changes only when she's awake" Narcissa said. "Andromeda, how... What..." she need not to say more, her sister knows wxactly what she's going through. The shock and worry. The joy and pain. Mixed emotions had also overcomed her when she gave birth to her daughter.

"Don't worry Cissa... She will be fine. It's only her appearance that changes. Aside from that, she'll be normal. I'm here to help you..." she said assuringly.

"There's something else that you should know..." said Lucius from behind. He was standing by the door for who knows how long. With him is Albus Dumbledore, holding a crystal ball.

"What do you mean?" Albus Dumbledore handewd her the crystal ball.

_"Nine months after the Dark Lork had fallen, a girl will be born to his most loyal follower. She will have the power to change everything about her by will. The one with thw power to vanquish the Dark Lord on his return will not succeed without her..."_

Andromeda looked at Dumbledore in shock. Not just because the Dark Lord will comeback, but also because her niece is one of the keys to defeat him for good. Which will surely put her in grave danger.

"You must take her Andromeda... Treat her as your own. And not tell her her roots until she's ready" said Dumbledore. "You're the only one who can do this"

After a long discussion, Andromeda finally agreed to take Sophia with her. With the consition that she will take the last name Black. As they were preparing for departure, one-year-old Draco came into the nursery. He must have been awaken with all the commotion. And upon seeing his sister at her crib, he approached her.

"Me brought you thish..." he said as he took out something from his pocket. It is a necklace with the Malfoy seal in it. Lucius helped him put it on his sister.

"Draco, you have to kiss your sister goodnight now... It's really late" said Narcissa who is on the edge of crying. It is the first time Draco saw his sister. And more likely, the last.

"Me waaav yooouuu" he said then he kissed her. After that, Andromeda and the little girl departed.

_**A/N: Again, Please if it's short. I'll make it up to you guys next time, depending on how many reviews I recieve. Constructive criticisms are very much welcome!**_


End file.
